every tower has dungeons,every mind a break point
by Maeglin Telemar
Summary: Harry finds an anchor to protect against the howling storm. The light dies as thoughtless Neros fiddle as their empires burn around them. Warnings:Femmeslash multiple pairings Noncon, extreme violence, Ambivalent Harry
1. Chapter 1

_Every Tower Has a Dungeon, Every Mind a breaking Point_

_SCARLET AND GOLD VENEER ON A TRADITIONAL EVIL _

**A/N _Eu não possuo a aprovação explodida da coisa!_**

Harry sat swinging his legs over the roof edge; he was sat on the great hall roof with a pile of bottles balanced precariously on the battlements. He was laughing hysterically and he was very, very drunk.

He mumbled to him self, slurringly addressing the school, who were frolicking to celebrate the end of the exams for another year. Having seen the closest thing he had to a father die before his emerald orbs he was, well depressed would be an understatement.

As he finished a bottle he threw it into the waiting masses below, each impact scattering a group and forcing shield charms up to prevent injury from crystal smashing into the ground. Harry was drinking to forget the past 36 hours. To forget the way a group turns on its leader and the ritual humiliation that occurred in the chaos of regime change.

He had been cornered by a group, comprised of Gryffindor alumni of varying ages and hit with a series of rather grey spells. He awoke naked chained to as table, Chains of obsidian holding him to the table leeching his magic, glowing white with charge.

First they broke the body with the traditional methods, beatings, blades, wax and oil. Then and only then did they begin the true art of breaking the mind.


	2. THE BUTCHERING OF A CHILD

The Butchering of a child's mind

**A/N o sod isto que eu sou furado a coisa do damm não é minha criação eu peço apenas com respeito**

**A/N2 Crucifiction is not a religious comment just a reference to the roman torture in which nails are driven into joints to cause pain and eventually death by suffocation on the cross.**

**I apologize profusely if that is how it appeared as though an atheist i have respect for all religion and individual ideas yet believe in free expression the**

At the portrait of Eleanor Athena Nile, the witch credited with the creation of the original, dramatically unstable form of Wolfsbane. A group of two shadows gathered, one carrying a prone bundle of cloth and blood, the other a hammer and a handful of obsidian nails. The red head dropped the unconscious burden swearing softly as the chains leeched from the victim's magical core, rattled as they hit the floor.

Together they laid the body in a crucifix position, before driving the volcanic spikes, one through each extremity in the body and into the shoulders holding on a note.

"_Confusion leads to uncertainty, uncertainty leads to questioning oneself,_

_Those who question themselves cannot have true loyalty as they are an unknown untested blade loyalty is Scarlet and Gold, _

_We divorce thee. We Divorce Thee. WE DIVORCE THEE!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nicotine, analgesics and muggle medicine **

**a/n niet mijnam armen**

The only seventh year female prefect from the house of Ravenclaw, sat chewing the tip of a sugar quill as she revised for her healers aptitude test, which serve as an entrance exam for the discipline.

As she doodled absently on her diagram of a magically shielded healing chamber she heard the tell tale yell of Eleanor warning danger or a crisis in the corridor beyond the common room.

She let her quill hit the carpet as she sprinted towards the portrait and basically dived though the hole onto the stone floor of the corridor. Wand in hand she advanced till she found the bloodied body. Showing the presence of mind those of Rowena's house is famed for, she picked up the prone teenager. She took the unconscious form and laid her "patient" out on the study desk.

She rolled up her sleeves and punched the emergency button keyed in to the prefect's magical signatures. As the siren wailed the house assembled and Cho began issuing orders.

"Right I need all of you with any healing skills ready and wands primed to slow the flow of blood and hold on to the heartbeat, all those without healing skills taking NEWT level potions to set up as many cauldrons as you can of let's see" She overlooked the body "Blood replenishers , Scar sealing salves and the strongest painkillers and sedatives you can make up in the next hour"

"Right" the teams separated and Set about their tasks, with the younger years preparing ingredients for the potions. Fetching and carrying and all the other tedious tasks required in the treatments.

Cho peeled away the saturated robe revealing the true horror of the injuries caused. After she wiped away the blood the form of a four foot ten inch obviously malnourished female with waist length black hair was revealed.

Cho twirled her wand in a complex series of double helixes and omegas muttering in Mandarin Chinese, as she finished casting there was a blast of purple flame and a spark of energy firing the Chinese witch across the table.

"Shit, Shit, SHIT!" Cho swore as she recognized the material of the chains, nails and choker as Obsidian. "Those devious bastards really didn't like you hun did they"

She turned to a quiet 3rd year whose hobby involved tinkering with muggle electrics to run on magic and said "Right Patrick I need your pliers, you know the ones for the wiring of the alarm. And this is me talking as a friend not as a prefect has anyone got any alcohol."

"Here" a third year boy with a pearl earring threw a bottle of polish vodka to Cho, "why you want it."

"Because they have used obsidian and that bastard stone is volatile when in the presence of magic. I am going to take them out the muggle way and I need the alcohol to sterilize the wounds. Now I need magic negating wards around the area and nothing magical within the field created, and if anyone has the time could they go to my dorm and open up the rosewood compartment of my trunk and bring me the metal box inside. Thanks now let's go." Saying this she stepped away from the prone girl and leaving the alcohol and pliers on the table added her voice to the charms.

As the wards flickered into life she began to remove her clopak and other clothes, "what magical cloths and charms in the material and manufacture" The girl walked into the shielded area naked but for a silk bra in a deep blue and a matching pair of hotpants. The prefect's pale cream skin glistening in the candlelight, she entered the warded area and began the treatment.


End file.
